gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CBY-077 GN Cannon
CB-077 GN Cannon (aka GN Cannon, pronounced "Gun Cannon"), is a prototype MS series designed for Innovators. It forms one-half of its successor, CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon, in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN Cannon is a limited prototype series created by Innovators. The experimental series was created within the Innovators' mothership, Celestial Being. When Innovators had control of Veda, they had access of its database, including data on CB MS technology. Using data on GN-005 Gundam Virtue, they created a their own heavy assault unit. GN Cannon's design is heavily based on Gundam Virtue's overall capabilities; a close reproduction based on Innovator MS technology. Like Virtue, GN Cannon serves primarily as a heavy assault unit; however, the unit has no second form. It's GN Long Cannons are based on Virtue's GN Cannons and GN Bazooka, interestingly, they have a strong similarities to Seravee Gundam's GN Bazookas. Innovator engineers merged the designs and enhanced the guns to give them extended long-ranged capabilities. For unexplained reasons, Innovator engineers fixed four of the Long Cannons to the chest of GN Cannon; it limits the range of their firing solution(s). Two are paired together, located near each side of its MS shoulders for limited vertical angle firing solutions. When greater firepower is needed, the paired cannons can combine like Seravee's Bazookas until a single weapon. Its armor is much like Virtue's, giving it strong defense capabilities, but limitations in maneuverability and speed. Because the series wasn't meant to be a front-line MS, there was no concern for faster performance as long as it can devastate and destroy the enemy with its powerful beam weaponry. Like Dynames, the armor skirts of GN Cannon carry micro-GN Missiles. When facing an incoming enemy, its skirt would flip upwards to fire at its target at close range. The MS head is a large sensor scope to compliment its firing systems. Without needing to switch to a Sniper Mode, GN Cannon is capable of powerful long-ranged firing with greater precision than Virtue. Overall, the unit is not a true successor to Virtue, but a formidable unit in the battlefield. The units are primarily used as long-ranged support gunners to assist the CB-001 1 Gundam series. When developing the GN Cannon's successor, Ribbons wanted to be completely self-reliant in battle and combined the successor of 1-Gundam's design into a single hybrid unit,CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon. Armaments ;*GN Long Cannon :The most powerful member of the GN Cannon family. Its firepower matches that of Seravee's GN Bazooka. Its power output is variable. ;*GN Missile :GN Missiles missile contains an electronics package to handle targeting and telemetry, a propulsion system, and a GN Condenser. History In Gundam 00P, two GN Cannons face off with Gundam Meister 874's GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie. They use their particle beams to attack the Artemie, but Gundam Meister 874 uses the Trial Field to freeze it. However, the field's effect was cancelled, as Tieria Erde was also using the Trial system that time, testing GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh. Elsewhere, as Tieria had higher access to Veda than Meister 874, his system access request was given higher priority. Meister 874 then tried to attack using its 4 bits while charging towards the enemy. However, an unidentified mobile suit then entered the battle, maneuvering to intercept her after releasing its optical camouflage. In a three-on-one battle, both GN Cannons and 1 Gundam were damaging Gundam Artemie bit by bit. Gundam Rasiel, piloted by Grave Violento, forced its way into the fray. Both Grave and Gundam Meister 874 took out one GN Cannon. Then Grave tore 1 Gundam to pieces. Beside Pain, 1 Gundam's pilot, quickly transferred all of his personal data into one of the Innovades piloting his support units with the same base pattern. Beside, piloting the last GN Cannon, withdraws from the battle. Picture Gallery Gunpla 09_14.jpg 10_6.jpg 11_14.jpg Notes & Trivia *The GN Cannon's model number is intended as a homage to the RX-77 Guncannon from the original Mobile Suit Gundam series. Article & References 05_10.jpg 06_10.jpg External Links *CBY-077 GN Cannon on MAHQ.net